Dreaming of Angels
by Renavatio
Summary: 20 years ago Bobby Singer had a deadly run in with a demon. He was saved a mysterious hunter. Now, with both angels and demons bearing down on them, the Winchester brothers are paired up with her. Only she isn't what she seems...Possible Castiel/oc


**Chapter 1: Old Friends, New Enemies**

The biker, geared all out in black, pushed her motorcycle past its limit. She had surpassed 175mpgs almost an hour ago; driving so fast, the police radar didn't even catch wind of her. Flying down the open highway, exits whirring past, she finally reached the one she needed. Veering to the right, she got off the exitway, compeletely bypassing past the little old lady going thirty in her red pickup truck.

She finally slowed down to a stop outside of a rundown junkyard. To any outsider the property would seem to be a _very_ rundown junkyard. But to the biker's trained eyes there were signs of seals and wards of protection against every known demon, ghoul, and spirit out there to be seen. Carefully getting off, the biker took off her helmet, revealing long curly blonde hair. Shaking it out, she hooked the helmet onto one of the handles and reached into a carrying pouch on the side of the seat. She pulled out a gleaming silver knife, the sun glinted off the Aramaic symbols spelled for destruction. It was very old and the second in a pair, the other being tucked inside of her boot. She slid the knife into the back of her pants as she walked slowly up the drive to the main house, ignoring for the moment the sting of pain from the wide gash on her side, still sluggishly bleeding.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Bobby Singer would never be called a patient man. He'd been called many other things; stubborn, strong willed, even a jackass upon occasion…well, more than just that. But, never patient. So, when two pompous asses who called themselves angels told him and the Winchester brothers to just sit and twiddle their thumbs while the high and mighties gathered 'Intel', he had been mad.

No. Scratch that. He had been pissed.

So had the brothers, but at least they got to get out and stretch their legs, so to say. They had left a little while ago for a job a couple of towns over. Sam had been reading the newspaper and had seen the news of a woman beaten to a bloody pulp in the middle of a locked room. Locked from the inside, of course. Bobby, though, he was stuck here. He just had to be the stupid dimwit who had to volunteer himself to stay and do more research on the 66 seals and which ones Lilith would most likely break next.

He had just settled down to his desk of piled up books and lore, his hand around his flask of bourbon, when he heard a muffled curse and a thump from outside his door. Quickly and quietly he reached for his 12-gage shotgun filled with a mixture of holy water/rock salt bullets and walked cautiously to the door. Cocking the gun, the wary hunter slowly turned the knob and opened the door quickly to surprise the unwelcome visitor. Only instead of surprising anyone, he was surprised himself by a young woman struggling to pull herself up, using his porch railing. Lifting her head, her blond hair falling back, Bobby recognized the blue eyes that suddenly pierced his own. Eyes that he had not seen in upwards of twenty years. Eyes that had not changed in those said years.

"Riah?"

The small grin that briefly graced her face quickly turned into a grimace as she put pressure onto the gaping wound in her side. Blowing an errant strand of hair out of her eyes, she managed a weak,

"Hey, Bobby," before collapsing to her knees.

Bobby rushed to the fallen hunters' aid, quickly picking her up bridal style and bringing her into his home, growling all the while,

"Girl, what have you gotten yourself into this time."

Kicking the door closed with his foot, he carried the woman to his battered leather couch. He had to take care of the gash on her side quickly, so he rushed out to the kitchen to grab his emergency kit. Riah stayed upright, carefully peeling off her bloodied black leather jacket. She looked at it forlornly; she'd never get all the stains out. _Oh well,_ she thought to herself. Leaning back she rolled up her white, equally blood-soaked tank top. Bobby came back in, antiseptic, needles and bandages in tow. Stifling a yell as he cleaned and pulled together the torn skin, Riah studied the man in front of her. She hadn't seen Bobby Singer in close to twenty years. She knew he'd be surprised to see her here, not changed at all. If she could've, she would have gone anywhere else. But, as it happens, she didn't have anywhere else to turn to. She had left something with him twenty years ago, and she needed it back.

"Bobby –"

He cut her off, "What happened to you Riah?" he asked as he sewed up her wound. "Last time I saw you, you were riding off on that Harley of yours into the sunset, without so much as a look back." Pouring antiseptic onto the halfway sewn up gash, he kept going, ignoring her stifled shout of pain, "You know, I tried getting' a hold of ya a couple of weeks ago. We coulda used you. And _why_ in God's name haven't you aged a day?! What deals have you made, girl."

Bobby looked his old friend straight in the eyes, demanding an answer. Riah didn't look away. What he saw in her eyes, the look of loss and hardship that Bobby saw in his own eyes every time he looked in the mirror, he realized that he had the answer to at least one of his questions. He looked back down to the suture as he asked, "Who'd ya lose?"

Sighing, she replied, "Another hunter…a good friend."

Tying off the end of the last stitch, Bobby propped her up and started wrapping gauze around her torso. "Anyone I know?"

"I doubt it. He was an angel"

Wincing, she slowly got up and rolled her tank down. She stood up carefully, turning her back to the still kneeling Bobby. Breathing deeply from the exertion and from a bit of trepidation she stated,

"Bobby…I know you've been dealing with the angels. That's the reason I came. In fact, they're also the reason I'm a couple weeks late."

Bobby looked at her in wonder. He knew that he didn't know this woman that well, but he had no clue that she was this frickin' all knowing!

"How the hell do you know about the angels, girl?"

She turned around, and quirking one eyebrow up, responded,

"Well…considering I used to be one…"

**______________________________________________________________________________________**

**"**Well...that was pointless".

Dean shook his head, sighing in disapointment as he drove down the highway. He and his brother were headed back to Bobby's place after a dead end of a job two towns over.

Sam looked over at his brother. He shrugged, "Dude, it's the luck of the draw. Sometimes you get demons, sometimes you get ex-husbands...with keys....to the front door." He twinned his brothers' sigh as he leaned back into the impala's soft leather interior. All he wanted to do was sleep the rest of the way to Bobby's....

"Maaan".

And yet, Sam would have to do without the sleep, because his brother had to whine even _more._

"Dude! At least we got to get out. Just wait till we get back to Bobby's, he'll be grouchy enough for the both of us."

Dean considered that for a second and shrugged, "Yeah, your right...doesn't mean, I have to like it. This just means it's back to the angel grubbing grindstone just all that sooner."

As they got off at the exit to Bobby's place, the Impala seemed to go slower and slower. Before finally they were practically neck and neck with a little old lady going 30 down the empty road. But, regardless of how slow they went, they still made it to Bobby's before the old lady. Heaving a sigh, Dean turned into the gravel driveway.

As they turned up the drive Dean sat up a bit as he noticed the nice shiny black motorcycle resting between the rusted out car carcass' and fenders. That was definitely new. He stopped the Impala gently as he could before jumping out to admire the masterpiece.

"Woah... nice. Looks like a new Pantera Roadster. 900, twin cylinder..." he shook his head, admiring.

Sam could barely conceal a snort as he watched him practically drool over a hunk of metal.

He slapped Dean's back, dragging him up the front steps "Come on, Dean. For all we know Bobby may have a source that can help with our angel problems in there, and we don't need you slobbering all over him..."

He opened the door, brother in tow... before stopping short at the blonde holding a gilt dagger to his throat. Then he noticed all the blood.

"...or her"

**To be continued…**

**A/N: ****Okay guys, sorry it's taken my soo long to update. I've had to get a job to help pay for next year's college and so I work 40+ hours a week right now. So, my life's been a bit hectic. **_**Plus **_**I'm writing two actual books, so fanfiction has kinda taken a back burner. But, looking back to this first chapter of the story I saw that it could really use some work, so I changed it...**_**alot**_**. I added a whole new part to it along with editing, read it, unless you **_**enjoy **_**being confused**

-R


End file.
